


Chanel Dresses, Dashing Gentlemen, and Thrillseekers

by Old School Jones (SalemDae_45)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Female-Centric, Gen, Mischief, POV Female Character, Season/Series 03, Spoilers, some connections to "Taking Accounts"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:12:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SalemDae_45/pseuds/Old%20School%20Jones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What can she say? She loved losing herself to her impulsive actions.</p>
<p>originally posted on 09/14/2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chanel Dresses, Dashing Gentlemen, and Thrillseekers

Sara is a cautious woman. She hardly let anyone change her mind. She made her own destiny, without any help. She is, after all, an independent woman capable of making her own decisions.  
  
At least, she thought she was.  
  
When Neal came into her life, she started to change. Sara wasn’t dependent on Neal or anything. On the contrary, she wanted to change him: to make him the man she wanted. Instead, Neal changed her to the woman she thought didn’t existed.  
  
Neal opened a world she read in fairy tales. He showed her the fast life and Sara wanted more. Not just a taste, but the whole course. She loved the thrill, the passion, and the act of committing deeds without a single careful thought.  
  
There were times she wanted to stop. A chance to step back and think clearly of her actions, but when Sara wore that expensive Chanel dress and had Neal (who wore one of his finest tuxes) at her side, she changed her mind. What can she say? She loved losing herself to her impulsive actions.


End file.
